<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ianto's trip to the future by willowmellontree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214798">Ianto's trip to the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree'>willowmellontree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>51st Century, Boeshane Peninsula, M/M, Multi, Rift (Torchwood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets pulled through the rift and ends up in the Boeshane Peninsular...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ianto's trip to the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 1990</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto was waiting outside the hairdressers for his Mam. He didn't want to wait inside and watch people snip bits off of other people's hairs because it wasn't interesting. Instead, he sat on the old bench just outside and took pictures of some trees opposite with his brand new camera. After half an hour, the small Welsh boy decided to stretch his legs a little so he took a short walk across the road. He stepped off the pavement on one side but he didn't reach the pavement on the other. Instead, he found himself on a beach. Ianto hastily looked around and saw nothing but sand, sea and grass. In the distance, he could just make out a house.</p>
<p>Being the only place he could really go, Ianto made his way to the big white house on the seafront. He didn’t know where he was or how he got here but one thing was for sure. He wasn’t in Wales anymore. It was way too warm for it to be Wales. It took nearly half an hour for the Seven-Year-old to walk to the house and when he did manage to get there, it had started to rain. He carefully went up some steps before he clenched his small hand in a fist and knocked on the door. Only a few seconds went by before a woman in her late twenties opened it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to disturb you Ma’am but I’m lost,” Ianto told her. His parents had told him what to say if he ever did get lost. Dread filled his body when he realised she didn’t understand a word she said. Why didn’t he think about being in a country with people who couldn’t speak English or Welsh?</p>
<p>The woman must’ve seen his face because she opened the door wider to let him in. He waited in the hall for the woman to call the police or something. She went out of the room and came back with a man. They talked to each other for a bit in words Ianto didn’t even recognise. He would be in a lot of trouble when he got back home.</p>
<p>The man went out of the room and the woman indicated for Ianto to follow her so he did. She took him to a room that looked like a dining room and pointed to one of the chairs so he sat down. The woman left. Ianto peered around the room and saw there were candles everywhere. He couldn’t see any electric lights at all, nor did he see any torches. The rain was now heavily pelting against the window and the little boy was very glad he wasn’t outside anymore.</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye, Ianto saw a boy his age standing at the door. The other boy saw that Ianto had noticed him and he began to speak in the language Ianto didn’t know. Ianto bit his lip and stood. The other boy came closer and put out his hand for him to shake. Ianto took and the other boy spoke again. It sounded like an introduction. Javic. That was his name.</p>
<p>“I’m Ianto,” Ianto said.</p>
<p>Javic smiled. “Ianto?”</p>
<p>Ianto nodded.</p>
<p>Javic went out and came back in with what looked like a whiteboard. Ianto’s class were the only ones to use them at school. Everyone else used a chalkboard.</p>
<p>The whiteboard got put on the table in front of Ianto along with a whiteboard pen.</p>
<p>Ianto stared at it. He couldn’t put words because Javic didn’t know them. But he could draw pictures and numbers. He remembered his Tad had told him that everyone recognised numbers as they were the same everywhere.</p>
<p>The welsh boy picked up one of the pens and draw a stick figure of himself and the number seven. He then draws a house and his mam and he explained everything to Javic using words he might understand. Ianto then rubbed it out and draw a circle he labelled earth.</p>
<p>Javic picked the whiteboard up and looked at it in shock. “Earth!” He exclaimed. He shouted something out and the woman, who was obviously Jacks mother, came running. The two of them kept talking in frantic voices, every now and again ‘Earth’ was mentioned.</p>
<p>But what was so intresting about Earth? It wasn’t like it would be helpful to get Ianto back home because they were all of the same planets. Weren’t they.</p>
<p>Just then, Javic grabbed Ianto’s hand and dragged him to a room which looked like his bedroom. Javic went to a shelf and brought down a book which looked like a dictionary. A very old dictionary. Ianto opened it up and saw some translations. It was English but different and next to it were words that were probably in Javic’s language. Ianto took the whiteboard and translated from his own language into Javic’s.</p>
<p>He wrote. “I’m lost and I don’t know where I am.” Ianto handed it to the other boy who rubbed it out and wrote something of his own.</p>
<p>Ianto looked over his shoulder and saw that Javic wrote, “You’re on Boeshane Peninsular. “ He had never heard of that place. It could be somewhere in America. Javic had an American accent.</p>
<p>Javic realised Ianto had no clue where that was so he took the whiteboard again. He thought about what he was going to write carefully before he wrote it. “You’re on a planet called Boeshane. My dad went to find a historian who can speak Earth.”</p>
<p>Ianto looked at him in horror. A different Planet! But his Tad had always told him there weren’t any other planets. Did this mean Javic was an alien? He took the whiteboard.</p>
<p>“Are you an alien?” He wrote.</p>
<p>Javic found this extremely funny. “Where have you been living? The 32<sup>nd</sup> century?”</p>
<p>Ok. That’s another thing Ianto found confusing. “No, it’s 1990.”</p>
<p>Javic stopped laughing. “You’re from 1990. But it’s 5086.”</p>
<p>Ianto didn’t know what to say so he changed the subject. “How does this dictionary know what I want to write?”</p>
<p>“51st-century technology. You wouldn’t understand it.” Javic put.</p>
<p>Just then, Javic’s father came in and spoke to his son. Javic scrunched up his face and began to translate what his dad said to Ianto. “He said you came through a rift in time and space and we might be able to get you home but it only comes every seven years.”</p>
<p>Ianto bit his lip. “I’m not going to get home for seven years? But my Tad will get mad if I don’t show up in time for dinner.”</p>
<p>Javic sighed. “We’ll get you home Ianto. I promise.”</p>
<p>Ianto nodded and sat on Javic’s bed.</p>
<p>Javic dad said something to Javic and Javic turned back to him. “I’ve got to help with dinner now. Will you be alright here?”</p>
<p>Ianto nodded again. Javic and his dad left the room and Ianto took his shoes off. He opened the dictionary up and the first word he saw was ‘alone’ and the next was ‘freedom’. Maybe saying here for the next nine years wouldn’t be that bad but he knew one thing. He had to learn the language so it was a good job he had a photographic memory. He started with the most important words like please and Thank you.</p>
<p>After about an hour, Javic came to pick him up. He held out his hand and Ianto took it. They made their way down to the dining room where Jacks parents and a smaller child was sitting down. Javic pulled one of the chairs out and told Ianto to sit on it. Javic sat on the one next to it and said something to the younger child.</p>
<p>Javic’s dad got up from the table and went to a nearby cupboard. He got something from it and came up closer to Ianto. It looked like a curved purple sticker and Javic’s dad stuck just below Ianto’s ear.</p>
<p>Javic then spoke and Ianto understood. “I can hear what you’re saying now,” Ianto told him completely amazed.</p>
<p>Javic grinned. “It’s an intergalactic translator. It lets you speak and understand any language.” He shook Ianto’s hand again. “Let me introduce myself properly. I’m Javic Piotr Thane and I’m eight. That’s my little brother Gray. He’s five. That’s my Dad, Franklin and my mum Katherine. I have no idea how old they are.”</p>
<p>Ianto giggled. “I’m Ianto Jones and I’m seven.”</p>
<p>“That’s an unusual name,” Franklin commented.</p>
<p>Ianto shrugged. “Back in Wales, every other person is called some form of Ianto and most people in Wales have the last name; Jones, Williams or Davis.”</p>
<p>Javic crossed his arms. “I like it. Jones Ianto Jones.”</p>
<p>“You sound like James Bond,” Ianto commented.</p>
<p>“Who?” Javic said.</p>
<p>Ianto opened his mouth in shock. “51<sup>st</sup> century and they don’t have James Bond.”</p>
<p>Kathrine laughed. “It’s probably in a museum. Now, are you boys going to help set the table?”</p>
<p>The three boys nodded and followed Kathrine into the kitchen so they could carry out some bowls. It only took a few minutes and soon enough, the five of them were sitting at the table and piling food on their plates. Food that Ianto had never seen before in his life but his mam always told him it was good to try something new.</p>
<p>On this colony world, the main source of food was a rare type of rice only found on this planet and fish. Well, Ianto thought it was fish anyway. It certainly tasted like fish.</p>
<p>After dinner, Javic took Ianto back up to his room. He needed to educate his new friend before they went outside because sometimes it got really dangerous. It had started to get dark so before they sat down, Javic lit some candles and put them around the room. He also turned on his fairy lights because the candles sometimes didn’t give enough light.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have electricity?” Ianto asked.</p>
<p>Javic shook his head. “No, not yet. The leader of the colony said it won’t be ready for another five years.”</p>
<p>“How many people live here?” Ianto questioned.</p>
<p>Javic sat on the bed and Ianto followed. “This side of the river, only around a thousand. We handle the fishing and alert the others if we see any big storms coming. On the other side of the river, there are about fifty thousand. That’s where they work in the fields and the trading system. It’s also where the city is and the market.”</p>
<p>Ianto looked out of the window. “It’s big.”</p>
<p>“Very big.” Javic agreed. “Dad told me that we’ve only explored 3% of the planet but it’s getting bigger. I’ll show you around tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Ianto nodded. “Is there any rules?”</p>
<p>Javic rolled his eyes. “Of course there’re rules. The main ones are simple. No stealing or hurting anyone.  Mum gave the house rules too. Be polite and respect other people if you want respect.” He told his friend. “Gray and I also have to do a certain amount of work to be to get some free time.”</p>
<p>“You get free time?” Ianto asked. “My Tad told me that I shouldn’t waste my time doing things that I like because life is full of disappointment.”</p>
<p>The older boy sighed. “Well, he’s silly.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Ianto said.</p>
<p>“What’s your time like?” Javic asked.</p>
<p>Ianto bit his lip. “It’s a bit boring really. I have a sister called Rhiannon and I have my mam and Tad. I go to school and come back. On Sunday, we have roast dinner and on a Saturday, Tad gets us tickets for a Rugby match.”</p>
<p>Javic leant back on his bed. “That does sound boring.” He told him. “On a Saturday, Gray and I got to my uncles and his new boyfriend so have lunch while mum and dad help with the fishing.”</p>
<p>Ianto laid down next to him. “Boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Javic gasped. “Oh, I forgot. The 20<sup>th</sup> century was stupidly backwards and prejudice.”</p>
<p>“It’s not our fault Jack. It’s how we’ve been brought up.” Ianto told him.</p>
<p>Javic took Ianto’s hand. “You’re not against it are you?”</p>
<p>Ianto thought about it for a second. “I don’t know. I’ll try not to be but my Tad said it’s wrong.”</p>
<p>Javic turned his head to look at him. “You don’t have to listen to him though.” He told him. “You being here is proof that your dad isn’t always right.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Ianto said. “What’s having a boyfriend like?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Javic admitted. “Sounds fun though.”</p>
<p>Ianto rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Javic saw it and laughed. "You're going to have to get used to me speaking like that Ianto. You're stuck with me for the next seven years."</p>
<p>"Poor me," Ianto said back.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto finally settled in after three weeks of being with Javic and his family. Javic and Ianto became best friends and spent as much time as possible together. Soon enough, Ianto had gotten used to the routine. They had to wake up at around seven to have breakfast and to get washed and dressed. If they didn't need to go to school, then Ianto, Javic and Gray would go across the river to get some bits from the market. Once a week, they were allowed a certain about of money to get something small for themselves, whether it was some sweets or a new game or something. In the afternoon, the boys helped the adult workers in the colony with whatever they could. Mostly it was fetching and carrying. In the evenings, Javic and Ianto helped Katherine with the dinner and after that, they played in Javic's room. </p>
<p>A year after Ianto had arrived, he had stopped worrying about his Tad's words and he started having his own opinions about things. He had met Javic's uncle and his boyfriend and he enjoyed going to see them. Ianto always asked himself, why did people in his time not like the idea of two boys or two girls loving each other. He asked Javic this once and his friend to told him that those people were silly.</p>
<p>After Ianto had been there three years, he didn't need the translator anymore because he could almost speak the language on Boeshane fluently. At this point, Javic had asked his best friend if he could teach him English and Welsh. Ianto told him that he could only speak Welsh because his Grandma refused to have any other language inside her house.</p>
<p>Five years went and Ianto couldn't imagine another life. He loved running through the sand with Javic. Gray came to play with them too sometimes they had the time of their lives. That was until the planet got attacked.</p>
<p>It was just an ordinary day and there were loads of people on the beach getting about with their work. Ianto, Javic and Gray were just looking for fossils in rocks when they heard a shout. They had no idea what was going on so they waited for someone to tell them what to do. Franklin came running up to them.</p>
<p>"Get out of here. Take Gray and run." He told them frantically. He ran off and Ianto felt himself freeze to the spot. </p>
<p>Javic took Gray's and Ianto's hand and the three of them ran but Javic never realised that he'd let go of his brother's hand. Ianto noticed though and he pulled back. </p>
<p>"He fell over." He explained quickly. "Go and get to safety."</p>
<p>Javic looked uncertain but kept running anyway. </p>
<p>Ianto ran to where Gray had been but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a creature that he'd never seen before. It was hard to explain what it looked like but it was terrifying. He felt someone grab his hand and he turned. It was Javic. </p>
<p>"Ianto, come on. It hasn't seen us yet." Javic pulled him over to a hole in a tree and he pulled him in. "Be quiet." He held onto Ianto's hand. "Don't put yourself in danger again."</p>
<p>Ianto bit his lip. "I was just trying to find Gray."</p>
<p>"He'll be alright. He's smart." Javic told him but he sounded uncertain.</p>
<p>The younger boy held his friend close. "Yeah, he'll be alright."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ianto was fourteen, he knew that is was almost time to go. He didn't want to leave but he knew that he had to for his family's sake. He loved it on Boeshane and a part of him loved Jack. The two of them had come even closer together the past two years because of what happened to Gray and Franklin. </p>
<p>On the day he had to go, Ianto didn't want to get out of bed. </p>
<p>"Ianto, you have to go at some point," Javic told him.</p>
<p>Ianto turned over and looked into his friends' eyes. "Why do I. Why can't I stay with you forever."</p>
<p>Javic grinned. "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't Jones Ianto Jones."</p>
<p>"Maybe I would." Ianto grinned back. He sighed and sat up. "How long do we have?"</p>
<p>"About an hour." He told him sadly. He looked to his chest of draws and saw the camera. "Can I keep the camera?"</p>
<p>Ianto shrugged. "Might as well. You have more use for the photos we took then I do."</p>
<p>"I suppose," Javic said.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Ianto and Javic made their way to where the rift would come out. Ianto threw his arms around him. "I'll miss you."</p>
<p>Javic turned away and wiped a tear away from his eyes before looking back at Ianto. "I'll miss you too."</p>
<p>The rift opened and before Ianto walked through, Jack kissed his cheek. "Don't forget me."</p>
<p>"I could never forget you," Ianto told him. He stepped through the rift and found himself in Cardiff just outside the hairdressers. Ianto took a deep breath and walked away. He could always come back in seven years but Javic said he would leave Boeshane and join the time Agency as soon as he was old enough. </p>
<p>Before he could manage to walk up to the police station, Ianto sat down on a nearby bench and thought about the last seven years. He then thought about the future. He saw a man in a WW2 Greatcoat walk by and Ianto made up his mind. He was never going to see Javic again so he was going to do something great to make him proud. He knew Javic would look him up as soon as he could.</p>
<p>Ianto went to the Police station and made up a story about escaping his kidnappers. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a few months after Lisa had gone all Cyberwoman in the hub and Ianto was bringing Jack his coffee. He placed it on Jack's desk when he saw something. It was a camera but it wasn't just a camera. It was his camera that he'd given to Javic nearly ten years ago. Or three thousand years in the future. Depends on how you see it.</p>
<p>Jack came through the office door and stood still. Ianto held the camera in his hand. "You knew all this time?"</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't know it was you at the beginning," Jack told him. "You said there were loads of people called Ianto Jones."</p>
<p>Ianto looked down to the camera. "Does it still work?"</p>
<p>Jack took it from him. "It didn't for a long time since I didn't have batteries." </p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Ianto asked.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged. "I didn't want you to get hurt."</p>
<p>Ianto couldn't stay still any longer so he hugged the other man. "I'm not going to get hurt, Jack. You're the immortal one who's going to have to see me die."</p>
<p>"How did you know I was immortal?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>"I know everything," Ianto answered. "Did you find Gray?"</p>
<p>Jack pulled back. "No."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Ianto said.</p>
<p>"Not your fault," Jack told him.</p>
<p>Ianto paused for a moment. "Can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>Jack tilted his head. "Ok, that's random."</p>
<p>Ianto grinned. "I know." He closed the gap between them and kissed him. It wasn't long but it was raw with emotion. </p>
<p>Jack pulled away from it and smiled. "Not bad."</p>
<p>"Learnt from the best," Ianto answered. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>